jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbataMorda4/Przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko
Pomińmy powitania :) Powiem tylko że to mój drugi blog.thumb|388px|Okładka na mojego bloga.No piękna nie jest ale jakaś na pewno Krótkie info: '-Czkawka i reszta mają 15 lat' '-Jest Stoick nie ma Valki' '-Szczerbatek nie ma lotki a Czkawka nogi' '-Hiccstrid raczej nie będzie' Zapraszam! 'Rozdział 1' Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć jestem Czkawka.Mieszkam na wyspie o nazwie Berk.Jestem synem wodza.Nie mam zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia o sobie.W wiosce wszyscy mnie wyśmiewają bo jestem chudy.Nawet mój ojciec odnosi się do mnie z taką jakby niechęcią.Matki nigdy nie poznałem.Moim jednym przyjacielem jest Szczerbatek.Wiem dziwne imię.On jest smokiem.Owszem na Berk zabijamy smoki ale Szczerbatek jest inny.Chociaż to Nocna Furia podobno najniebezpieczniejszy smok na całym archipelagu nie wydaje się groźny.Jest przyjazny i chociaż nie było łatwo zyskałem jego zaufanie.Codziennie go odwiedzam.Żyje nad Kruczym Urwiskiem.Podczas jednej bitwy postrzeliłem go bo chciałem pokazać że umiem zabić smoka.Ale gdy go znalazłem nie potrafiłem go zrobić.Uwolniłem go i kilka dni później się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.W tej chwili właśnie do niego idę.Odchyliłem jakąś gałąź i po chwili byłem obok jeziorka.Szczerbatka nie było widać ale lubił się tak ze mną bawić.Chował się w potem wyskakiwał i próbował zalizać na śmierć.Ale mam na to sposób.Szczerbatek nie był cierpliwy.Usiadłem na kamieniu i czekałem.Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszałem niezadowolony pomruk i czarny smok wyszedł zza głazów nieco po prawej ode mnie.Wstałem i podszedłem do niego.Przywitałem sięz nim i wyciągnąłem siodło które było ukryte wśród wysokiej trawy i przykryte kilkoma kamieniami.Umocowałem siodło na grzbiecie Szczerbatka i wsiadłem na niego.Wystrzelił w powietrze wydając radosny ryk.Uśmiechnąłem się.Zrobiliśmy beczkę i wykonywaliśmy spirale i pętle wysoko w chmurach.Zataczaliśmy koła,pikowaliśmy w dół czasami nurkując w morzu.Lataliśmy długo. -Jak ja to kocham-usłyszałem głos w mojej głowie.Osłupiałem.Co to ma być?Mam jakieś urojenia?Czyj to był głos?Rozejrzałem się ale wokół nas było morze i bez widoku anie jednego lądu na horyzoncie. -Co teraz robimy?-rozległ się znów.Siedziałem ogłupiały w siodle a Szczerbatek po prostu leciał przed siebie. -Kto to mówi?-zapytałem niepewnie może sam siebie. Nagle Szczerbatek zatrzymał w powietrzu i rozejrzał się. -Co się stało?-szepnąłem. Uniósł głowę jeszcze bardziej i podniósł uszy. -Co to jest?-znów rozległ się głos.Słyszałem go w mojej głowie jakby nikt nie wypowiedział tych słów a ja je usłyszałem. -Szczerbatek?-zapytałem.Smok odwrócił łeb w moją stronę. -Słyszysz mnie?-spytałem.Machał tylko przez chwilę skrzydłami a potem pokiwał głową. -Rozumiesz co mówię?-upewniłem się. Szczerbata Mordka pokiwała energicznie głową na tak.Siedziałem przez chwilę przetrawiając tę informację.Jak on może rozumieć ludzką mowę. -Szczerbatek powiedz coś-poprosiłem. -Coś-znowu osłupiałem.Ja rozumiem smoczy?Jak?!On rozumie mnie a ja jego?To przecież niemożliwe. -Ale...ale...jak?!-zawołałem. -O tak-mruknął Szczerbatek. -Nie jesteś zdziwiony?-zapytałem.Odwrócił nieco łeb tak żebym mógł widzieć jego oczy. -A dlaczego miałbym być?-spytał. -No bo...To takie...dziwne-wyjąkałem. -Nie dziwne.Tak się zawsze dzieje-odpowiedział chyba zirytowany. -Słucham?-zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Przy każdej więzi tak się dzieje.Nie wiesz?-znów zaczął powoli lecieć przed siebie. -Jakiej więzi?-zdziwiłem się. -Między nami jest więź.Powstaje przy niezwykłym zaufaniu do siebie smoka I jeźdźca. -Ale...Wiedziałeś że tak będzie?-zapytałęm. -Jasne że wiedziałem-parsknął. -To czemu mi nie dałeś znać?-spytałem. -Nie było sposobu-mruknął. Zamyśliłem się.Szczerbatek chyba też.Czyli teraz słyszę to co on mówi?I jakaś więź...więcej ludzi ma takie coś?Jeśli tak to znaczy że gdzieś tam jest ktoś kto też wytresował smoka.Wszystko to jest dziwne. -Wracamy?-zapytałem. -Dobra-odpowiedział Szczerbatek i zawrócił.Po powrocie do domu zostawiłem Mordkę w lesie w poszedłem do wioski.Na moje nieszczęście zobaczyli mnie rówieśnicy czyli Sączysmark okropny egoista,bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka największe głupki na wyspie,Śledzik chodząca encyklopedia i Astrid piękna dziewczyna z niebieskimi oczami i blond włosami.Stanąłem a oni podeszli do mnie. -Co tam Czkawuś jesteś taki samotny że chodzisz do lasu żeby rozmawiać z drzewami?-zadrwił Smark. Zignorowałem go i ruszyłem do swojego domu.Rzucali za mną obelgi i po chwili poczułem gniew ale szedłem dalej.Im nie chodziło o to żeby mnie sprowokować.Wyśmiewali się bo nie mam postury wikinga.Ale oni nie mają wytresowanego smoka.Wszedłem do domu.Mój ojciec Stoick siedział przy stole i jadł ogromne udko z kurczaka. -Cześć tato-mruknąłem I już miałem ruszyćdo swojego pokoju ale zatrzymał mnie jego głos. -Gdzie byłeś?-zirytowałem się.Zwykle się tak nie czepiał. -Nie twoja sprawa-odpowiedziałem. Uderzył pięścią w stół aż podskoczyłem. -Nie pyskuj mi tu!Zniknąłeś na cały dzień więc gadaj gdzie byłeś-powiedział ostro. -W lesie-odparłem. -Dokładniej-zażądał. -Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem-powiedziałem. -Po co?-zapytał. -Nie twoja sprawa dobra?Nie mieszaj się-warknąłem i podszedłem do schodów.Ale zanim zdążyłem na nie wejść otrzymałem potężne uderzenie w ramię i aż się przewróciłem.Ojciec stał nade mną z gniewem w oczach.Ręka bolała nieznośnie.Stoick pochylił się żeby mnie chwycić.Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć po co.Zrobiłem fikołka,błyskawicznie podniosłem się i pobiegłem do lasu.Ramię bolało nieznośnie ale dawałem radę.Przedzierałem się przez gąszcz,gałęzie smagały mi twarz i potykałem się o korzenie i rośliny.Po chwili wpadłem do dobrze znanego mi miejsca w którym spotykam się ze Szczerbatkiem.Oparłem się o jakiś głaż i dyszałem ciężko.Po chwili czarny smok pojawił się obok mnie.Obwąchał mnie dokładnie. -Co się stało?-zapytał. -Uderzył mnie-powiedziałem uspokoiwszy się trochę. -Kto?-spytał Szczerbatek. -Ojciec-odparłem. Smok znieruchomiał a po chwili warknął coś. -Szczerbatek-powiedziałem.Odwrócił się do mnie. -Myslę że czas to skończyć-popatrzyłem głęboko w jego oczy i pojąłem że zrozumiał.Szybko zapiąłem mu siodło i po chwili byliśmy w powietrzu oddalając się od Berk.Wreszcie uwolnię się od ojca od tych wszystkich komentarzy.Wszystko to zniknie już na zawsze. 'Rozdział 2' Perspektywa Czkawki Po kilku godzinach lotu wylądowaliśmy na wyspie porośniętej gęstymi drzewami.Pnie oplatały pnącza a liście wisiały nisko.Powiedziałbym że to dżungla.Gąszcz wydawał się nie do przebycia więc siedzieliśmy na plaży.Złowiliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem kilka ryb przypiekliśmy na ognisku i zjedliśmy.Co prawda smok zwymiotował dla mnie połówke ryby ale odmówiłem.Wokół wyspy która była bardzo duża i większość porastał gęsty las rozciągało się otwarte morze.Szczerbatek wrzucił mnie do wody i cały dzień było mi zimno chociaż było lato.Wieczorem położyłem się obok Szczerbatka i poszedłem spać.Obudziłem się około drugiej w nocy czując czyjąś obecność.Mordka spała spokojnie oddychając powoli.Wstałem tak żeby go nie obudzić i rozejrzałem się.Stanąłem jak wryty na widok błękitnych jak lód oczu których właściciel ginął w ciemnościach lasu.Miały kształt dokładnie taki jak u Nocnej Furii.Stałem tak nie za bardzo wiedząc co robić.Nagle usłyszałem pomruk Szczerbatka który wstał leniwie i tak jak ja stanął jak słup soli na widok niebieskich oczu.Błyskawicznie otrząsnowszy się z szoku przypadł brzuchem do ziemi warcząc w pozycji gotowej do skoku.Patrzyłem na niego zaskoczony.W jego oczach malowała się nienawiść ale i strach.Czy to możliwe żeby ten smok to była druga Nocna Furia?Nie miałem czasu na rozmyślania bo istota posiadająca błekitne oczy również zawarczała a oczy wypełniała taka sama nienawiść ale i pogarda.Stałem jak sparaliżowany kiedy coś co kryło się w mroku zaczęło się zbliżać.W miarę jak stworzenie zbliżało się wzmagał się warkot Szczerbatka.A potem owo coś wyskoczyło z krzaków jednym susem stając przed nami.Nie było nam dane długo na to patrzeć bo ułamki sekund po tym jak czarny stwór wyskoczył z gąszczu mignęła obok niego żółto-zielona plama i po chwili obie istoty rozmyły się w powietrzu.Istoty?Nie wiem co było tym żółto-zielonym czymś.Otrząsnąłem się i podszedłem do Szczerbatka który opadł na ziemię jakby z ulgą kiedy zniknął posiadacz oczu.Rozglądał się wokół rozbieganym wzrokiem jak zagubione dziecko.Ukucnąłem prz nim i skierowałem jego łeb w moją stronę. -Co się stało?-zapytałem. -''Ja...Ja...niewiem-''odpowiedział nadal wyglądając na przestraszonego i roztargnionego.Wiedziałem że teraz nic z niego nie wyciągne.Odszedłem i usiadłem na piasku.Myślałem nad tym co się stało.Po mniej więcej godzinie podszedłem do Szczerbatka który już się uspokoił. -Lecimy?-zapytałem. Spojrzał na mnie pustym wzrokiem i się przeraziłem.Patrzył na mnie jakby mnie nie znał a to beznamiętne spojrzenie napełniało mnie obezwałdniającym strachem.Po chwili smok wzdrygnął sięi jego oczy odzyskały swoją dawnę formę. -''Co?Dobra''-odpowiedział nieprzytomnie.Po chwili byliśmy w powietrzu.Zachodziłem w głowę co się dzieje ze Szczerbatkiem.Nie mogłem się z nim porozumieć.Jakby otoczył się murem.I to przez naszą nieuwagęto wszystko się stało. Nawet tego nie zauważyliśmy przez nasz zamyślenie ale wlecieliśmy na rozległą psutynię.Naprawdę dziwną.To jednocześnie była pustynia ale też trochę nie była.Owszem piasek był ale gdzieniegdzie były drzewa i to takie normalne jak w lasach.Nie wysuszone nie zniszczone przez słońce.Były też jakby pola suchych krzewów z ostrymi kolcami.Wyglądało jakby kiedyś ktoś coś tam uprawiał a teraz to wyschło.Gapiłem się bezmyślnie przez siebie nie patrząc wogóle gdzie lecimy.A twtedy poczułem gwałtowne uderzenie gdy oplotła nas sieć.Skąd oni wogóle wzięli sieć na pustynie.W głowę trafił mnie jeden z kamieni przwyiązanych do lin.Zaczęliśmy spadać ale tego już nie widziałem.Straciłem przytomność. 'Rozdział 3' 'Kilka lat później' Perspektywa Czkawki Lecę na Szczerbatku z uczuciem że wracam do domu.Nie nie na Berk.Berk to już tylko mgliste wspomnienia.Wracam do jednego z zaprzyjaźnionych ze mną klanów pustynnych.Sporo się zmieniło.Zacznijmy od tego że ci ludzie którzy mnie złapali nie byli groźni ani nie polowali na smoki.Byli ciekawi im jesteśmy.Znali smoki bo mieli kilka gatunków na pustyni ale rzadko się je spotykało.Byli to koczownicy nie mieli stałego domu tylko cały czas się przemieszczając.Klanów takich było sporo zwykle mieli od pięćdziesięciu do stu ludzi w jednym.Wszyscy żyli ze sobą w zgodzie i gdy tylko się spotykali pozostawali w swoim towarzystwie jak najdłużej się dało.Klan do którego leciałem nazywał się Piaskowy Wicher(nic nie wymyśliłam).Nazwy były związane z piaskiem.Wszystkie.Ludzie mieli postury prawdziwych wikingów.Co jakiś czas wybierałem się na coraz to dłuższe wyprawy szukając nowych wysp i smoków.Odkryłem niesamowicie dużo gatunków.Po takiej wyprawie wracałem na pustynię bo ci ludzie byli momi dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Co do mnie ja też się trochę zmieniłem.Nabrałem trochę mięśni i powiem szczerze stałem się naprawdę przystojny.Wszystkie rówieśniczki wzdychały do mnie a chłopacy patrzyli z zazrością.Nigdy żadna mi się nie spodobała.Widziałem już obóz klanu do którego leciałem.Zwykle był to pierwszy napotkany ale Piaskowy Wicher lubiłem najbardziej.Szczerbatek się za bardzo nie zmienił.W mojej głowie nadal widzę te puste oczy beż życia.Zastanawiam się nad tym do dziś ale gdy tylko wspominam temat tamtego dnia smok otacza się murem i nie chcę nic mówić.Dałem sobie spokój ale nadal mnie to ciekawi.Wylądowałem w środku obozu obok szałasu(czy jak oni te domy nazywali)przywódcy.Miał na imię Omar.Wszyscy powitali mnie serdecznymi uściśnięciami dłoni a dziewczęta pchały się żeby mnie przytulić.A jeszcze jedno.Zrobiłem sobie nowy kostium.Na pustyni jest w nim trochę gorąco ale jednocześnie chroni mnie od poparzeń.Mam mnóstwo gadżetów schowanych w kostiumie.Dopracowuję go jeszcze. -Czkawka jak miło cię widzeć!-huknął Omar miażdżąc moją dłoń w swojej.Obejrzałem ją potem żeby sprawdzić czy wszystkie palce są na miejscu. -Ja również się cieszę-odparłem.Po powitaniach nakarmiłem Szczerbatka i usiadłem obok niego na skraju obozu.Siedziałem tak nasłuchując szumu wiatru i głosów ludzi.I mlaskania Szczerbatka.Odetchnąłem głęboko i już miałem coś powiedzieć do smoka ale przed moimi oczami śmignęła czarna plama i zniknęła w oddali.Coś przebiegło lub przeleciało przed nami.Ale nic nie porusza się z taką prędkością.Zerwałem się na nogi a Szczerbatek wstał gwałtownie aż przewrócił się kosz z rybami.Rozglądałem się wokół aż mój wzrok natrafił na stojącą dziesięć metrów przede mną postać.Kobieta mniej więcej w moim wieku z jasnymi włosami I żółtą powiewającą delikatnie szatą.Stała nieruchomo i jakby wtapiała się w otoczenie.Zlewała się z piaskiem.Nie mogłem stale na nią patrzeć bo rozmazywała się więc mrugałem cały czas.Szczerbatek natomiast bez trudu wpatrywał się nieruchomo w kobietę.Skierowała się w jego stronę.Szczerbatek spuścił wzrok po czym opuścił głowę do ziemi i nie ośmielił się na nią patrzeć.Stałem ogłupiały. -Co tu robisz?-Głos dziewczyny był miękki i głęboki.Jednocześnie groźny i kojący.Mordka wydała z siebie cichy pomruk.Wtedy kobieta jakby rozmyła się w powietrzu.Skierowałem wzrok w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą była i umknął mi ten moment.Bo kiedy odwróciłem siędo Szczerbatka stała przed nim Nocna Furia o lodowacie błękitnych oczach I wpatrywała się oczy mojego smoka.Szczerbatek stał skulony i najwyraźniej przestraszony a Furia z błękitnymi oczami wydawała się wściekła.Błękitnymi?Tak niesamowicie niebieskie oczy patrzyły na Szczerbatka.Poza tym...druga Nocna Furia!Chociaż sądziłem że wyginęły w środku żywiłem nadzieje że gdzieś tam jest jeszcze jakaś która przeżyła.Te oczy...te same sprzed kilku lat.Te po których Szczerbatek stał się taki apatyczny.Sprawiło to że przeszedł mnie dreszcz.Nocna Furia warknęła coś na co Szczerbatek zesztywniał.Potem zadrżał lekko i wyprostował się już bez strachu patrząc w oczy tamtego smoka.Tylko z nienawiścią i wściekłością.Wpatrywał się w drugą Nocną Furię a jego kolce na grzbiecie głowie i nozdrza zaczęły świecić na niebiesko.Zakląłem w duchu.Szczerbatek dostał Furii.Nagle zobaczyłem rozbłysk kiedy niebiesko-fioletowa plazma uderzyła w Nocną Furię.Szczerbatek stał z opuszczonym i otwartym pyskiem a z końcówek unosiła się para po wystrzale.Podbiegłem do Mordki i próbowałem ją uspokoić.Na darmo bo Szczerbatek odwrócił się tylko do smoka który leżał na boku dysząc ale nadal z nienawiścią w oczach.Nocna Furia ryknęła.Widocznie smoki rozumiały się bo Szczerbatek również odpowiedział rykiem,strzelił znowu co spowodowało uniesienie dymu i kurzu.Zakaszlałem gdy do ust dostał się piasek.Po chwili kurz opadł i zobaczyłem Szczerbatka nadal świecącego na niebiesko który biegł przez rozległe jak okiem sięgnąć wyschnięte krzewy.Z tego co pamiętam w tamtą stronę była dżungla.Tak oni mają dżungle na pustyni.Próbowałem go zawołać ale w gardle miałem piach i zakaszlałem tylko.Nocna Furia leżała z zamkniętymi oczami ale jej pierś unosiła się i opadała.Chciałem pobiec za Szczerbatkiem ale zatrzymały mnie czyjeś ręce.Opadłem na kolana zmęczony.Tyle pytań pchało mi się na usta ale wiedziałem że nikt z tych ludzi nie znajdzie na nie odpowiedzi.I wtedy przypomniałem sobie jasnowłosą kobietę.Wstałem i odwróciłem się do kobiety która złapała mnie wcześniej. -Kim była ta kobieta?-zapytałem. -Jaka kobieta?-odpowiedziała pytaniem zdezorientowana. -Blond włosy żółta sukienka i tak jakoś zlewała sięz tłem-wyjaśniłem. Kobieta pobladła. -O Boże.Później o tym porozmawiamy.Nic ci się nie stało?-spytała. -Nie.Czy mogę dostać wyjaśnienie?-zirytowałem się. -Oczywiście.Zaprowadzę cię do Omara.On ci wszystko powie-przytaknęła i poprowadziła mnie do obozu.Przypomniałem jej jeszcze o Nocnej Furii leżącej na skraju obozu i wszedłem do szałasu Omara. 'Rozdział 4' Perspektywa Czkawki -A więc?Kim ona była?-zapytałem.Siedziałem z Omarem w jego szałasie.Nadal byłem zdenerwowany po ucieczce Szczerbatka. -Ta kobieta to...taki duch..Taki duch zwiastujący...śmierć-powiedział z wahaniem mężczyzna.Zamarłem.Śmierć?Moją?Szczerbatka?Tej Nocnej Furii?Kogoś z klanu? -Ale kogo?-zapytałem. -Nie wiedomo.Może to być każdy znajdujący się nie daleko-wzruszył ramionami. -Ale tamta Nocna Furia...-zacząłem ale Omar mi przerwał. -Są legendy że kiedy pojawi się na pustyni czarny smok posłuszny postaci niematerialnej zapoczątkuję to czas niezwykle ciężki i pełen rozpaczy-powiedział. -Niematerialnej?-powtórzyłem. -Tą kobietę próbowano złapać ale wszystkie sieci i liny po prostu przez nią przenikały-odparł. -Jak ją nazywacie?-zapytałem. -Ma wiele imion.Na przykład Pustynna Dusza,Pani Śmierci albo Matka Szczęścia-wymienił. -Dlaczego Matka Szczęścia skoro zwiastuje śmierć?-zdziwiłem się. Omar zacisnał usta. -Widzisz ona pełni wiele funkcji.Mimo tego że przewiduje czyjąś śmierć nie pozwala nam umrzeć na pustyni.Kiedy kończy się woda zsyła deszcz. -I wy wierzycie że to ona?-wyrwało mi się.Omar spojrzał na mnie gniewnie.Mają tutaj bardzo surową religię a nawet podważanie jej może się wiązać z karą.Grzywny albo coś takiego. -Przepraszam-mruknąłem i mężczyzna uspokoił się. -Wierzymy że to dzięki niej nie atakują nas zwierzęta z dżungli-powiedział. -Ale...Jaka jest jej najważniejsza funkcja?-zapytałem. Omar zmarszczył brwi. -Trudno powiedzieć.Nikt tak naprawdę jej nie spotkał.Widzimy ją co kilka miesięcy a teraz była najdłuższa przerwa czyli kilka lat.I z tym smokiem co sugeruje że to będzie ten trudny czas. -I po jej wizycie ktoś umiera?-upewniłem. Omar miał odpowiedzieć ale rozległ się potężny ryk.Podskoczyłem i wybiegłem z szałasu.To co zobaczyłe zamroziło mi krew w żyłach.Nocna Furia o błękitnych oczach stała kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie.Na piasku twarzą do ziemi leżał jakiś zakrawawiony mężczyzna.Z przerażeniem uświadomiłem sobie że jest martwy.Nocna Furia stała okrążona przez wikingów warcząc wściekle.Nie zbliżali się bo widzieli co się stało z ich towarzyszem.Podbiegłem tam szybko.Bezceremonialnie odsunałem wikingów i wbiegłem do utworzonego przez nich okręgu.Zwolniłem i powoli wyciągnąłem ręke.Ludzie wstrzymali oddechy.Właściwie sam mam takiego smoka ale Szczerbatek nie był groźny.No potrafił być.Powoli z wyciągniętą ręką zbliżałem się do smoka przemawiając uspokajająco.Nocna Furia uspokoiła się trochę i przestała warczeć.Patrzyła uważnie na moją dłoń która powoli zbliżała się do jej pyska.Delikatnie położyłem dłoń między oczami smoka.Nocna Furia przymknęła powieki.Stałem tak kilka sekund a potem niezwykle powoli zbliżyłem się i podrapałem smoka pod brodą.Wyciągnął łeb do góry domagając się pieszczot.Nie był już tą groźną bestią która zabiła tamtego człowieka.Zaraz.Jeśli go zabiła nie mogła mi tak szybko zaufać.Spojrzałem na smoka z przerażeniem ale wtedy wiedziałem że było za późno.W lodowatych oczach krył się dziki błysk.Próbowałem odskoczyć ale Nocna Furia złapała mnie za ramiona i wzbiła się w powietrze z oszałamiającą prędkością.Dyndałem w jej łapach bezradnie.Tylko że wiele razy Szczerbatek z ustawionym na samodzielne latanie ogonem porywał mnie tak dla zabawy.Doskonale znałem wszystkie triki.Teraz będzie trudniej bo ten smok był szybszy od Mordki.Ale warto spróbować.Rozchuśtałem się aż Nocna Furia pochyliła łeb żeby na mnie spojrzeć i zawarczała ostrzegawczo.Nadal rozbujany wyciągnąłem się i zaczepiłem metalową nogą o dolną część pyska smoka.Zdezorientowany potrząsnął łbem bo moja metalowa noga raczej dobrze nie smakowała.Wtedy puściłem się nogą i robiąc salto wylądowałem na grzbiecie smoka.Usadowiłem się błyskawicznie.Teraz się naprawdę zacznie.Bo nie mam żadnych zabezpieczeń i w każdej chwili mogę spaść.Nocna Furia ryknęła rozwścieczona manewrem.Natychmiast saleńczo zapikowała w dół.Uczepiłem się jej uszu bo nie było nieczego innego.Tuż prz ziemi wyhamowała i natychmiast wzleciała wyżej.Robiąc beczkę i korkociągi leciała w górę.Mrużyłem oczy od pędu.Potem szybowała przez chwilę w chmurach i nagle złożyła skrzydła i zaczęła spadać w dół.Trzymałem się bez obaw bo nawet bez siodła byłem pewien że sobie poradzę.Wściekły smok zaryczał i rozłożył skrzydła.Zaczął gwałtwonie skręcać,opadać tak nisko że dotykał łapami piasku albo wykonywać sprężyny.Wszystko na nic.A po chwili bez ostrzeżania smok wygiął grzbiet tak mocno że podkoczyłem i na chwilę wypuściłem uszy.Nocna Furia natychmiast obróciła się i zacząłem spadać.Szybko chwyciłem sznurek przy bucie i rozłożyłem płachty materiału które utrzymały mnie w powietrzu.Po chwili szybko wcisnąłem guzik na brzuchu i z pleców wysnunęła się jakby płetwa.Stopniowo wytracałem wysokość ale nie widziałem jeszcze ziemi.Obejrzałem się i zobaczyłem ogłupiałe oczy Nocnej Furii która leciała za mną.Otrząsnęła się szybko machnęła skrzydłami i wyciągnęła łapy żeby mnie chwycić.Wtedy na chwilę przycisnąłem ręce do ciała i zacząłem spadać.Po kilku sekundach rozłożyłem je znowu.Rozgniewany smok znów zaczał mnie gonić.Po kilku próbach zobaczył że to na nic.Spróbował jeszcze raz ale i tym razem opuściłem ręce.Tylko że smok rzucił się za mną w dół.Zbliżał si ędo mnie równiż spadając.Wtedy spanikowany rozłożyłem ręce a Nocna Furia nie zdążyła tego zrobić.Uderzyła we mnie mocno.Potem spadała dalej wirując i próbując się pozbierać.Ja tymczasem starałem się odlecieć jak najdalej.Przy odrobinie szczęścia może go zgubię.Leciałem przed siebie patrząc uważnie czy nie ma jakiegoś dobrego miejsca do lądowania.Co jakiś czas odwracałem się żeby zobaczyć czy nie ma za mną Nocnej Furii.Nie było.Zniżyłem nieco lot żeby widzieć lepiej powierzchnię ziemi.Wtedy zobaczyłem po lewej stronie dżunglę.Powinna dobrze mnie ochronić chociaż są w niej drapieżniki.Skręciłem w jej stronę i co jakiś czas składałem ręce żeby wylądować przy granicy drzew. ''' Rozdział 5' Perspektywa Czkawki Wszedłem niepewnie do wilgontego gąszczu z już złożonymi “skrzydłami”.Powietrze stało się ciężkie.Odetchnąłem zdziwiony nagłą zmianą.Po chwili ruszyłem przed siebie.Rozglądałem się uważnie bo czujność w takich miejscach jest niezbędna.Jako broń miałem nóż na ramieniu i miecz który mogę zapalić na udzie.Przedziarałem się przez krzaki i pnącza zwiasjące z gałęzi.W pewnym momencie usłyszałem dziwny szelest.Błyskawicznie odwróciłem się uważnie przypatrując się drzewom.Z zarośli wyskoczyła żaba.Odprężyłem się i ruszyłem dalej.Niewiem jak długo szedłem ale w końcu natrafiłem na coś dziwnego.Patrzyłem na małą polanę na środku której stało ogromne drzewo.Było niskie i grube a na szczycie pomiędzy gałęziami znajdował się malutki domek.Nie zmieściłby się w nim raczej Szczerbatek.Poczułem że coś mnie ciągnie w stronę drzewa.Podszedłem zaciekawiony i znalazłem drzwi w pniu.Otworzyłem je i moim oczom ukazały się schody.Wbiegłem po nich przeskakując co dwa stopnie.Zatrzymałem się w wejścu do małego domu patrząc na wnętrze.Wszystkie ściany pokrywały różnorodne gobeliny.Pod ścianą po prawej stała duża komoda na której stały jakieś fiolki, miski i pudełka.Naprzeciwko stała dwuosobowa podrapana i zniszczona sofa(oni mają sofy?).Na podłodze leżał dywan też zniszczony i wyblakły.Na przeciwko mnie stało krzesło.A na nim siedziała jakaś kobieta.Głowę miała pochyloną ubrana w czarną szatę.Włosy były krótkie I ciemne.Nie widziałem twarzy ale mogłem stwierdzić że była młoda.Nagle podniosła głowę i przeraziło mnie to.Skóra na szyi była niebieskoblada a żyły tam gdzie były widoczne wybrzuszyły się tak jakby miały wyjść na wierzch i stały się czarne.Nie miała nosa.A najgorsze były oczy.Całkowicie czarne bez źrenic czy tęczówek.Zdawały się pochłaniać całą resztę czaiła się w nich śmiertelna groźba.Wydałem z siebie dziwny jęk.Kobieta wstała. -Niemądrze postąpiłeś-mówiła cicho-Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić.Twoją drogę pokryją trupy,Staniesz przed decyzjami.Jeden błąd będzie kosztował życia wielu ludzi.Staniesz się tym niegodnym zaufania I bez honoru.Kłamcą.Nie zwyciężysz bez ofiary.Sojusznicy staną się wrogami.Wrogowie pozostaną nimi.Będziesz wszystko powoli tracił i cierpiał.Śmierć będzie ci towarzyszyć nieustannie.Nie uciekniesz będziesz musiał się pokazać.Czas...czas będzie twoim największym nieprzyjacielem.Myśl jak oni.Bądź jak oni a może wygrasz.Nie znajdziesz współczucia czy przebaczenia.A ja...Będe ci podpowiadać-ostatnie słowa szepnęła.Stałem przez chwilę przerażony po czym zaczałem się cofać.Rzuciłem sięw dół po schodach,wybiegłem na zawenątrz i oparłem się zdyszany o pień drzewa.Nic z tego nie rozumiem.Co ta kobieta w ogóle mówiła?Kim była?O co jej chodziło?To jakieś kłamstwa czy prawda?Niewiem niewiem niewiem.Tyle pytań.W głowie huczało mi od myśli.Odszedłem z polany bo miejsce napawało mnie niepokojem.Szedłem znowu przez dżunglę ale tym razem zamyślony.Raz wlazłem w drzewo.A potem rozległ się pomruk.Miłości i tęsktony.Rozejrzałem się nie wiedząc o co chodzi.Aż zza kępy krzewów wyszedł Szczerbatek.Serce mi stanęło z radości.Rzuciłem się ku niemu.Smok także podbiegł. -Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem czując w oczach łzy szczęścia.Znalazłem mojego przyjaciela. 'Rozdział 6' Perspektywa Czkawki Coś nadchdziło. Przeczucie że stanie się coś złego graniczyło z pewnością.I wiedziałem że ta kobiata przekazała mi ostrzeżenie.Nic nie zrozumiałem z tego co mówiła ale jestem pewiem że się wyjaśni.W tym momencie latamy ze Szczerbatkiem.Niezbyt wysoko żeby obserwować ziemię.Kilkadziesiąt minut temu wylecieliśmy z pustyni i kierowaliśmy się teraz...sam niewiem.Gdziekolwiek.Byłem zmęczony ostatnimi zdarzeniami i chyba zdarzyło mi się przysnąć w siodle.Gdy się obudziłem zobaczyłem gwiździste niebo.Była już noc.Przez chwilę nie byłem pewien w jakiej pozycji się znajduję ale uświdomiłem sobie że leżę na plecach.Szczerbatek poruszał leniwie skrzydłami lecąc przed siebie niespiesznie.Usiadłem i przeciągnałem się. -Wypadałoby wylądować i odpocząć-powiedziałem. -''Mi się należy odpoczynek.Ty cały czas spałeś-''fuknął smok.Nie odpowiedziałem.Zaczałęm rozglądać się za jakąś wyspą.Mimo tego że spałem podczas lotu nadal nie wiadomo czemu byłem zmęczony.W oczy rzuciła mi się dość duża wyspa.Skierowałem Szczerbatka na plażę.Wyglądała jakoś znajomo ale nie mogłem skojarzyć faktów.Gdy tylko smok wylądował zsunąłem się z siodła i położyłem koło Szczerbatka który owinął mie skrzydłem i zapadliśmy w sen. Rano obudziły mnie głosy.Liczne?Nie tylko piątka.Młodych ludzi dwie dziewczyny reszta chłopaki.Wstałem szybko, obudziłem Szczerbatka i założyłem hełm.Zacząłem rozglądać się za kryjówką.Żadnej nie było.Gdy tylko zobaczyłem postacię wyjąłem miecz i zapaliłem go.Jeden z chłopaków był strasznie gruby.Drugi umięśniony i z lekkim zarostem.Kolejny miał długie włosy i nie wyglądał na zbyt bystrego.Pierwsza dziewczyna była podobna do tamtego chłopaka ale włosy miała zaplecione w warkocze.Ostatnia postać miała niebieskie oczy i zapleciony z jasnych włosów warkocza przerzuconego na lewą stronę.Wszyscy wydawali się znajomi. Podziękowałem sobie że moją twarz zakrywa hełm.Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci na mój widok. -Kto jest do licha?-odezwał się ten z mięśniami.Wtedy zesztywniałem.Wszystko się ułożyło w jedną całość.Głos i wygląd wskazały na to.To Sączysmark.Reszta to Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Śledzik.Wyglądali inaczej niż ich zapamiętałem ale ja też się mocno zmieniłem.Pewnie by mnie nie poznali. ''-''Szczerbatek przygotuj się-szepnąłem do smoka.Odpowiedział pomrukiem.W żadnym razie nie zamierzałem ich zabić.Obezwładnić jeśli można tak powiedzieć.Wyliczyłem w myślach czas a kiedy ruszyli w moją stronę wydałem Szczerbatkowi polecenie i sam ruszyłem w ich stronę.Skierowałem się do Smarka.Podbiegłem do niego i błyskawicznym ruchem uderzyłem go już nie zapalonym mieczem w skroń.Zwalił się na ziemię a ja odwróciłem się chcąc ruszyć do przeciwników.Jednak okazało się że niepotrzebnie.Śledzik sterczał z rękami w górze dwadzieścia metrów dalej a bliźniaki leżały na ziemi chyba nieprzytomni.Szczerbatek przytrzymywał Astrid prz ziemi.Warczał lekko. -Puść ją-powiedziałem na tyle głośno żeby usłyszała.Mordka zeszła z niej lekko się ociągając.Podszedłem i pomogłem jej wstać.Patrzyła na mnie z lekkim strachem ale i z ciekawością.Na Szczerbatka zerkała z niepokojem.Już wiedziałem że wylądowaliśmy na Berk. -Ej już spokojnie-mój głos był lekko słumiony bo mówiłem przez maskę. -Kim jestes?-zapytała. Uśmiechnąłem się ale wiedziałem że tego nie zobaczyła bo nadal miałem na sobie hełm. -To nieważne.Czy wodzem nadal jest Stoick?-spytałem. Wzdrygnęłą się zaskoczona. -Skąd wiesz?-popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. -Bardzo dużo rzeczy wiem-odparłem. -Tak Stoick jest wodzem-powiedziałą z lekkim wahaniem. Westchnałem cicho.Nie będę mógł się pokazać.Chyba że mnie nie rozpozna.Niewiem.Lepiej nie. -Dobra.Możesz iść-odpowiedziałem. -Słucham?-popatrzyła na mnie jak na świra. -Możesz iść-powtórzyłem. -Ej ej ej.Na mojej wyspie ląduję jakiś dziwny zamaskowany gościu razem z Nocną Furią przepytuje mnie a potem mówi że mogę iść?-spytała z niedowierzaniem. No muszę przyznać że mogła to inaczej odbrać. -Dobra jak chcesz to siedź ale zabierz ich stąd.Nie mam ochoty ich oglądać-mruknąłem i usiadłem obok Szczerbatka.Niewiem co zrobiła z resztą ale po chwili nie było ich na plaży a ona usiadła obok mnie. -''Czemu jej pozwoliłeś?-Zapytał Szczerbatek. Zerknałem na niego ale nie odpowiedziałem bo mogłaby uznać że gadam do siebie. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytała nagle. -Myślisz że ci powiem?-parsknąłem. -Niewiem-wzruszyła ramionami. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy.Nie wytrzymałem. -Obiecujesz że nikomu nie powiesz?-upewniłem się. Pokiwała głową.Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. -Czkawka-powiedziałem.Przez chwilę na jej twarzy nie widziałem zrozumienia.Po chwili krzyknęła cicho z zaskoczenia. -Czkawka?Znaczy ten co uciekł?-zapytała. -Tak ten co uciekł-powiedziałem krzwywiąc się lekko.Zyskałem popularność bo uciekłem.Świetnie. -Po co wróciłeś?-spytała zdumiona. -Na Odyna NIEWIEM!-Ryknąłem chyba na całą wyspę.Wkurzyła mnie tymi pytaniami.Wzdrygnęła sięi spojrzała na mnie oczami pełnymi urazy. -Przepraszam.Zirytowałaś mnie-mruknałem i zapatrzyłem się w dal.Dawno zdarzyło mi się powiedzieć "przepraszam". Dalej siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Ostatnio sporo się zmieniło.Zostałem na Berk kilka dni ukrywając się.A najdziwniejsze to że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Astrid.Nie wiem jakim cudem ale bardzo szybko stała się dla mnie jak siostra.Dowiedział się o mnie sporo ale widziałem że nikomu nie powie.Ta sama Astrid która kiedyś mnie prześladowała i dręczyła.Ale nadszedł dzień w którym czułem że muszę wyruszyć.Po prostu przed siebie odkrywać nowe lądy gatunki smoków i cały świat.Ciężko była mi wyruszyć.Pożegnanie z Astrid było czymś niezwykle trudnym.Naprawdę ją polubiłem.Przytuliłem ją mocno po czym wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i szybko odleciałem. 'Rozdział 7' Dedykcja dla LPwolf za (pozwolę sobie zacytować) "Niech moc żelek będzie z tobą" P.S Czemu wybrałaś żelki? Perspektywa Czkawki Od kilku dni jesteśmy ze Szczerbatkiem w podróży.Na noc zatrzymujemy się na jakiejkolwiek wyspie żeby odpocząć.Na razie znaleźliśmy tylko dwa nowe gatuntki.W tym momencie lecimy nad ogromnymi lasami.Patrzyłem na wszystkie strony rozglądając się za jakimś smokiem.Moją uwagę przykuło duże obozowisko na polanie między drzewami.Składało się z pięciu trzyosobowych namiotów.Czyli najwyżej piętnaście ludzi.Były ostawione wokół ogniska które ktoś próbował rozpalić bo był już wieczór.Widziałem tylko trzech ludzi.Reszta mogła pójść na polowanie lub trzymać wartę gdzieś wśród drzew.Jeden z ludzi ostrzył miecze i włócznie,drugi zdejmował skórę z dość dużego jelenia a trzeciemu właśnie udało się wzniecić ogień.Zatrzymałem Szczerbatka przyglądając się obozowi.Po chwili nadeszło sześciu kolejnych ludzi.Wszyscy usiedli wokół ogniska piekąc mięso z jelenia.Zastanawiało mnie co tutaj robią tak daleko od jakichkolwiek zamieszkanych wysp.Po chwili namysłu wylądowałem kilkadziesiąt metrów od ich obozu i między drzewami zostawiwszy Szczerbatka za sobą podszedłem do namiotów.Przyglądałem się im przez chwilę po czym wyszedłem do nich.Ci którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko mnie zamarli na chwilę po czym wstali.Podeszli do mnie i zaczęli rozmawiać cicho między sobą.Patrzyłem na nich niepewnie.Dołączyli do nich ci którzy mnie nie widzieli.Po chwili jeden z nich wziął topór który leżał obok i zatoczył nim krąg nad głową jakby to była zabawka krzycząc: -Na cha'rith Nambar!-Reszta ludzi wyjęła miecze z pochew które trzymali przy bokach i ruszyła na mnie.Zrozumiałem że popełniłem błąd.Odwróciłem się i pobiegłem w stronę Szczerbatka.Jednak rzucona przez kogoś lina oplotła mnie w łokciach przyciskając ręce do ciała i runąłem na ziemię.Usłyszałem ryk Szczerbatka i niewiarygodny rumor.Wyciągnąłem się i złapałem dłonią rękojeść miecza przy udzie.Jakimś cudem wyjąłęm go,zapaliłem i przeciąłem liny.Wstałem, strzepnąłem z siebie sznur i pobiegłem do Szczerbatka.W złym momencie bo kiedy tylko go dotknąłem spadła na nas sieć obciążona kamieniami.Była ich za dużo żeby nawet Szczerbatek mógł się podnieść.Dwóch ludzie leżało na ziemi oddychając nierówno.Jeden o wiele dalej z przypalonymi włosami i twarzą do ziemi.Ten akurat nie żył.Szczerbatek warczał głośno patrząc wściekle na ludzi którzy mówili coś do siebie.Języka oczywiście nie rozumiałem.Nie wiem co się dalej stało ale chyba straciłem przytomność Obudziłem się leżąc na ziemi ale w innym otoczeniu.Byliśmy na wyspie z czarną ziemią.Wszystkie drzewa wokół nie miały liści a ich pnie były spalone.Ogniem czy słońcem?Niewiem.Nade mną stał jakiś gościu z uniesioną pięścią.Czyżby chciał mnie obudzić waląc mnie w twarz?Chyba tak.Gdy zobaczył że otworzyłem oczy wstał i szarpnął mnie do góry.Zachwiałem się ale stanąłem po chwili pewniej.Skuli mi ręce z tyłu i dźgając w plecy jakimiś patykami ruszyliśmy w stronę dużego wzgórza.Obeszliśmy go a z tyłu drzwi otworzył jeden z ludzi którzy mnie prowadzili hasłem albo odciskiem palca.Wepchnęli mnie do środka i zamknęli drzwi.Tam przyszli kolejni dwaj i poprowadzili mnie do...o dziwo zwykłego gabinetu.Stało w nim biurko ijakieś półki.Na krześle obrotowym(uznajmy że mają takie krzesła) które stało plecami do mnie siedziała jakaś postać ale nie widziałem jej. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał ktoś siedzący za biurkiem.Głos był niski i chrapliwy. -A ty?-odparłem. Rozległ się rechot. -Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć.Nie powinieneś się interesować.Ponawiam pytanie-powiedział mężczyzna bo z głosu wywnioskowałem że to mężczyzna. -Jestem Czkawka-odpowiedziałem. Cisza. -Następca tronu Berk?-zapytał.To mnie wytrąciło z równowagi.Byliśmy wiele kilometrów od Berk a on o nim wiedział?A co ważniejsze skąd wiedział że jestem synem Stoicka? -Owszem-odparłem po krótkim wahaniu. -A więc zostaniesz moim niewolnikiem.Przysięgłem bowiem Vallom że każdy z rodziny Haddock będzie cierpiał-oznajmił złowieszczo mężczyzna. 'Rozdział 8' Perspektywa Czkawki Westchnąłem ciężko.Tak to ja i moje szczęście.Właśnie wepchnęli mnie do celi z żelaznymi kratami.Loch oczywiście pod ziemią.Zatoczyłem się i wyprostowałem by zobaczyć jak strażnicy odchodzą.Wokół mnie stały puste cele.Ale czas zabijało myślenie.Kim były Valle?Skąd wiedział o tym wszystkim?Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?Po co wogóle mnie tu trzymają?A no tak.Żeby zadać mi cierpienie.Tortury?Nie wiem.Niczego nie wiem.Nie wiem też po jakim czasie ktoś przyszedł.Wstałem powoli a jakiś nieznajomy wypuścił mnie z celi.Wcześniej rozbroili mnie i teraz związał mi ręce z tyłu i popchnął przed siebie.Wprowadził mnie do dużej sali.Pośrodku stał fotel z odchylonym oparciem tak że był prawie poziomo.Obok niego stół a na nim jakieś fiolki.Usiadłem na dziwnym fotelu właściwie zmuszony siłą.Fotel stał na podwyższeniu a wokół stali ludzi.Zwykli ludzie.Obok fotela stał jakiś gościu.Uśmiechał się obrzydliwie.Mdliło mnie na widok jego krzywych czarnych zębów.Wziął którąś fiolkę i ją odkręcił.Potem podszedł do mnie a kolejnych dwóch otworzyło mi usta.Wyrywałem się ale byli silniejsi.Wlał mi słoną substanję do ust a tamci którzy trzymali zamknęli mie szczęki.Przełknąłem.Kilka sekund później powieki zaczeły mi ciążyć.Nie wiem co się działo.Widziałem wszystko jak przez mgłę.Mężczyzna obok patrzył na mnie uważnie. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytał. Zamrugałem. -Czkawka-odpowiedziałem po prostu.Zdziwiłem się nieco ale nawet nie wie działem czym. -Ile masz lat?-chyba tylko zadawał pytania.Nie ma w tym nic złego.Tak myślę. -dwadzieścia. -Jesteś synem Stoicka? -Tak-mówiłem po prostu to co musiałem.Czyli prawdę. -Czy masz jakąś ważną osobę w życiu? -Szczerbatka-uśmiechnąłem się szeroko-Tak on jest dla mnie najwazniejszy.Jest moim przyjacielem od wielu lat.I jeszcze Astrid.Stała się dla mnie jak siostra-zauważyłem że jestem dziwnie rozkojarzony.Co się ze mną dzieje? -Gdzie mieszka? -Na Berk głupku.A co sobie myślałeś?-zachichotałem. -Oczywiście.Jak dużo znaczy dla ciebie ojciec?-teraz zobaczyłem że ma bardzo daleko oczy od siebie. -Twoje oczy są zbyt szeroko ustawione-zachichotałem jak małe dziecko. -Skup się.Jak dużo znaczy dla ciebie ojciec?-zapytał ponownie. -Nie uważasz że przydałaby ci się operacja plastyczna?Mogliby je zbliżyć do siebie-powiedziałem. -Uważaj na to co mówisz.Jak dużo znaczy dla ciebie ojciec?-warknął. -Ale gdyby im nie wyszło wyglądałbyś jak cyklop co nie?Chcesz wyglądać jak cyklop?Ja bym nie chciał-gadałem jakbym miał coś nie tak z mózgiem. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. -Dobra puścić go-powiedział. Wstałem co było niezwykle trudne.Wydawało mi się że zimia jest wiele metrów poniżej.Chwiałem się mocno i dwaj mężczyźni podtrzymywali mnie. -Czy tak właśnie czują się żyrafy przez całe życie?Muszą mieć dobrą równowagę.Bo są takie wysokie to dziwne że się nie chwieją-przez całą drogę do celi gadałem bez sensu chwiejąc się a raz się wywaliłem.Wepchnęli mnie do środka po czym zamknęli drzwi.Później chyba gadałem do siebie.I jeszcze chodziłem po celi w kółko.I nie chcę wiedzieć jakie jeszcze głupstwa wymyśliłem.Po kilku godzinach tak myślę obudziłem się na zimnej podzłodze z kamienia.Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę co tu robię.Głowa mi lekko pulsowała a gdzieś w środku siedział pusty ból.Usiadłem zdezorintowany.Nie pamiętam niczegoTylko że mnie wyprowadzili a potem już nic.Usiadłem opierając się o ścianę i myślałem. 'Rozdział 9' Perspektywa Czkawki Siedzę w ich więzieniu już tydzień.W tym czasie raz zmieniłem celę i naprzeciwko mnie również ktoś siedzi.Jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałem ale mam zamiar.Miał podarte i brudne ubrania,zmierzchwione włosy i brodę która od dawna wymagała ścięcia.Wyglądał na kilka lat starszego ode mnie.Jedzenie które podawali raz dwa razy dziennie to stwardniałe mięsko i jakaś szara papka z której wystawało coś co wyglądało jak żyły.Nie chcę wiedzieć co to jest ale nigdy tego nie jem.Gościu na przeciwko siedział na ziemi i dubał sobie w brodzie. -Ej-powiedziałem. Podniósł się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie badawczo. -No nareszcie się odezwałeś-splunął na ziemię a ja to zignorowałem. -Jak ci na imię?-zapytałem. -Paprot-powiedział Dziwne imię. -Ja Czkawka.Jak długo tu siedzisz?-spytałem. -Dwa lata.Złapali mnie podczas uwalniania smoka z pułapki-zachichotał. Zmarszczyłem brwi. -Kto go uwięził? -Smoka?Arisaka-rzucił lekceważąco -Arisaka?Kim on jest? Paprot popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. -No widzę że nie masz pojęcia o zagrożeniach-mruknął-Arisaka to facet który zbiera ludzi smoków wszystko co się da żeby wędrować po archipelagach i przejmować wyspy.Ma ciekawą taktykę.Wysyła kilkudziesiędziu ludzi naprzód żeby w wioskach i na wyspach rozpowiadali nową religię.Wielbią boga Alsejasza którego wrogiem jest bóg Bannis.Potem odchodzą z wiosek i po jakimś czasie pojawiają się bandyci którzy rzekomo są wysłannikami Bannisa.Plądrują,niszczą i palą.Potem ludzi Alsejasza wracają i szczęście magicznie powraca gdy Alsejasz jest blisko.Oczywiście bandyci są na usługach Arisaki.Wyznawcy mówią że aby Alsejasz ich bronił muszą zbudować złoty ołtarz i składać w ofierze srebro,pieniądze,klejnoty wszystko co jest drogie.Potem wyznawcy nagle znikają razem z całym złotem ludzi.Zabawne jak łatwo ludzi potrafią uwierzyć w takie bajeczki-mówił to wszystko spokojnym i opanowanym tonem podczas gdy ja stałęm ogłupiały. -Skoro kradnie ludziom dobytek to po co mu armia?-zapytałem. -No żeby potem napaść na te wyspy i wziąć wszystkich w niewolę ustanowić się królem świata i rządzić.A zabrał żeby być bogatym królem i żeby ludzie nie mogli zapłacić komu innemu żeby ich bronił-odparł. -Racja-zamyśliłem się. -A ty jak tu trafiłeś?-spytał Paprot -Ja?Wpadłem do obozu jakichś ludzi i...niewiem zabrali mnie-wzruszyłem ramionami. Nagle wpadłami do głowy pewna myśl. -Czekaj-powiedziałem i zamknąłem oczy.Starałem się wyczuć czyjąś obecność.Jest!Słabo wyczuwalne połączenie ale jest. -Mogę zacząć gadać do siebie więc uważaj-mruknąłęm do Paprota-Szczerbatek?-właściwie zastanawiam się czy gdybym coś pomyślał i chciał żeby smok to usłyszał mogłoby to do niego dotrzeć.Trzeba spróbować. -''Czkawka?''-odezwał się głos. -Tak!Dobrze.Gdzie jesteś? -''Niewiem dokładnie.Trzymają mnie blisko areny i raz mnie na nią zabrali.'' Przszedł mnie dreszcz. -Co ci zrobili? -''Nic tak właściwie.Próbowali na mnie wsiąść ale nie pozwoliłem im.Jedengo czy dwóch chyba zabiłem.'' Westchnąłęm ciężko. -Uwolnię cię.Myślę że znalazłem sprzymierzeńca.Może pójdzie ze mną. ''-Uważaj na siebie.Nie wiem co...muszę kończyć.Idą.'' Koniec.Nie wyczuwałem już łącza ze Szczerbatkiem.Westchnąłem cicho.Zabierali gdzieś Szczerbatka. -Słuchaj chciałbyś się wydostać?-zapytałem Paprota. -Od dwóch lat próbuję!-zawołał. -Dobra.Dzisiaj w nocy-powiedziałem. -Masz plan?-spytał. -Jasne-odparłem.Usiadłem na ziemi i próbowałem wymyślić jakiś sensowny plan. 'Rozdział 10' Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem cicho gdy usłyszałem kroki.Odbijały się głośnym echem wśród ścian.Paprot tak jak ustaliliśmy leżał tuż pod kratami plecami do mnie.Szybko przpadłem do krat wyciągając przed siebie ręce,zamykając oczy,jęcząc cicho i starając się wyglądać jak obłąkaniec czy zombie.Obserwowałem strażnika spod przymkniętych powiek.Gdy mnie zobaczył wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na Paprota.Cały czas obserwując mnie ruszył do mężczyzny i trącił go butem nie spuszczjąc ze mnie wzroku.Gdy tamten się nie ruszył zerknął na Paprota i trącił go między kratami nieco mocniej.Wtedy Paprot odwrócił się błyskawicznie i złapał go za kostki przyciągając je do siebie.Strażnik stracił równowagę a że korytarz był wąski wpadł prosto na moje ręce.Stęknąłem bo nie był za lekki i uderzyłem jego głową okraty.Padł nieprzytomny.Wyciągnąłem rękę i złapałem klucze któe nosił przy pasie.Otworzyłem swoją celę a potem Paprota.Pobiegliśmy razem korytarzem.Wbiegliśmy po schodach i zatrzymaliśmy się.Paprot rozejrzał się po czym wskazał na prawo.Pobiegłem za nim a on nieomylnie prowadził mnie wśród korytarzy.Niewiem skąd znał ułożenie lochu ale teraz to nieważne.Biegliśmy bez przerw. -Już blisko-rzucił Paprot. Dyszałem lekko.Biegłem dalej aż w końcu mężczyzna zatrzymał się.Popatrzył na wszystkie strony po czym ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie. -Szczerbatek?Gdzie jesteś?-szepnałem. ''-Czkawka?Co robisz tak blisko?W celi siedzę gdzie indziej.Obok klatki stoi dwóch ludzi.Mam coś zrobić?''-zapytał. -Ryknij jeśli można prosić-powiedziałem.Po kilku sekundach rozległ się głośny ryk tak donośny że podłoga zawibirowała.Ruszyłem teraz przodem bo nauczyłem się w ciągu lat określać z której strony dochodzi dźwięk.Po chwili wpadliśmy z Paprotem w szeroki korytarz z dużymi celami po bokach.Były tam przeróżne smoki.Zmiennoskrzydłe,Zębacze,Gronkle,Koszmary a nawet zduśne zdechy.Rozglądałem się za Szczerbatkiem.Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłem dwóch ludzi przed celą tak jak mówił Szczerbatek.Broni nie mieliśmy trzeba ich załatwić gołymi rękami.Usłyszeli kroki ale gdy tylko pierwszy z nich się odwrócił dostał ode mnie pięścią w twarz.Nie widziałem dokładnie jak Paprot załatwił drugiego ale po chwili tamten też padł na ziemię.Wyjąłęm klucze zabrane srażnikowi i próbowałem znaleźć odpowiedni z nich aby otworzyćcelę.W końcu zamek zachrobotał i kraty otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem.Wpadłem do środka.Szczerbatek leżał na środku z zamkniętymi oczami.Przeraziłem się myśląc że nie żyje ale usłyszałem jego oddech.Szybko rozerwałem liny które wiązały mu łapy skrzydła i pysk po czym poderwałem go z ziemi.Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. -Co?-zapytałem. -''Nie słyszę cię.Znaczy słyszę te myśli które przesyłasz mentalnie ale nie jestem w stanie usłyszeć twojego głosu albo kroków-''powiedział Szczerbatek. -Trudno.Później się tym zajemimy.Dasz radę z nim lecieć?-wskazałem na Paprota.Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego nieufnie ale widział że trzeba się spieszyć więc kiwnął głową.Oczywiście nie usłyszał tego ale widocznie wiadmomość była też przekazywana myślami. -Dobra.Idziemy-powiedziałem po czym pobiegliśmy za Paprotem do wyjścia.Po kilku minutach wypadliśmy na zewnątrz.Po drodze załatwiliśmy kilku strażników.Była noc.Gwiady świeciły na niebie.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka a Paprot niepewnie usiadł za mną. -Trzymaj się-rzuciłem przez ramię po czym Szczerbatek wystartował.Nie mógł rozwinąć największej prędkości ale wciąż leciał szybko.Lecieliśmy kilka godzin a w tym czasie wzeszło słońce.Problem był taki że nikt nie wiedział gdzie się znajdujemy.Gdy wieźli nas na tą wyspę nie mogliśmy widzieć jaką drogę pokonali.Paprot też tego nie widział więc lecieliśmy przed siebie.W południe wylądowaliśmy na ładnie wyglądającej zalesionej wyspie.Paprot ześlizgnął sięz grzbietu Szczerbatka i rozciągnął się. -Nadal nie słyszysz?-zapytałem. Szczerbatek skrzywił się(jeśli smoki mogą się krzywić). -''Lepiej ale wciąż nie usłyszłabym cię gdybyś był 10 metrów dalej''-odpowiedział Czyli słuch wraca.Nie ma się czym martwić.Złowiliśmy kilka ryb i upiekliśmy je na ognisku rozpalonym przez Szczerbatka.Paprot jadł razem z nami.Szczerbatek wciąż zerknął na niego nieufnie ale chyba nie było po co. 'Rozdział 11' Perspektywa Czkawki Od kilku dni jesteśmy w podróży.Na noce zatrzymujemy się na jakiejkolwiek niezamieszkanej wyspie.Na razie nie spotkaliśmy żadnych osiedlonych.W ciągu dnia zatrzymujemy się na godzinny odpoczynek któy nie byłby konieczny gdyby nie leciał z nami Paprot.Ale ustaliliśmy że znajdziemy mu smoka i będzie sam latał.W tej chwili siedzi za mną a pod nami widać błękitne morze.Szukamy jakichś wiosek żeby zapytać ludzi gdzie jesteśmy.Nagle na horyzoncie zobaczyłem kilka statków. Skierowałem Szczerbatka w tamtą stronę. -Wylądujemy na jednym z nich i zobaczymy czy będą chcieli gadać-powiedziałem do Paprota.Po chwili Szczerbatek stał na statku.Zszedłem z niego i spojrzałem na ludzi wokół mnie.Stali z wyciągniętą bronią oczywiście.Ja swojej nie miałem. Paprot też. -Nie szukamy kłopotów-odezwałem się na tyle głośno żeby każdy na okręcie mnie usłyszał-Chcemy tylko wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy! -Czkawka!-rozległ się zdesperowany i przerażony wrzask. -Brać go!-ryknął ktoś.Wzdrygnąłem i bez wahania wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka.Wystrzelił w powietrze przy okazji chwytając Paprota.W naszą stronę poleciało kilka sieci ale Szczerbatek zwinnie je ominął.Zaczałem rozglądać się za kimś kto krzyknął moje imię.Głos był dziewczęcy.Patrzyłem na wszystkie statki.Dostrzegłem postać w jasnych włosach przywiązaną do masztu.Patrzyła w moją stronę.Zgotowała się we mnie wściekłość.Astrid.Prawdopodobnie chcieli mnie szantażować żebym powiedział jak się tresuje smoki.Zacząłem myśleć jak ją uwolnić.Paprota nie mogłem nigdzie odstawić bo wszędzie wokół była woda.Po chwili namysłu już wiedziałem.Szczerbatek zapikował w dół na statek na którym była Astrid.Wylądował wypuszczając paprota i powalał wrogów którzy się do nas zbliżyli.Paprot zrozumiał że musimy ją uwolnić i też uderzał pięściami mężczyzn.Uklękłem obok Astrid.Lina ciągnęła sięwokół brzucha i tak jak ręce była związana i przywiązana do masztu.Wężły nie były skomplikowane ale takie że niełtwo byłoby temu kto jest przywiązany się uwolnić.Szybko rozsłupałem liny i pomogłem jej wstać. -Szczerbatek!-zawołałem.Smok odwrócił się do mnie i podstawił grzbiet.Usiadłem i posadziłem Astrid za sobą.Szczerbatek wzniósł się w powietrze łapiąc Paprota.Chociaż Astrid nie ważyła dużo a główne obciążenie stanowił Paprot leciał wolniej niż dotychczas.Słuch oczywiście już mu się poprawił.Zastanawiałem się po co w ogóle mu to dawali.Rozglądałem się za wyspą.Po kilkudziesięciu minutach wylądowaliśmy na średniej wielkości wyspie.Wiedziałem że za chwilę będziemy musieli ruszać bo statki mogą ruszyć za nami.Wysłałem Paprota na poszukiwanie jakiegoś smoka dla siebie po czym wróciłem do Astrid. -Co się właściwie stało?-zapytałem łagodnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. -Wrogowie przybyli do Berk kilka dni temu.Byli zbyt silni i nawet ze smokami sobie nie poradziliśmy a oni też mieli kilka swoich.Szukali mnie.Nie rozumiem dlaczego właśnie mnie.Mordowali wszystkich.Przeżyło kilkunastu wikingów. Wrogowie wzięli mnie ze sobą i odpłyneli.I Czkawka...Stoick nie żyje-popatrzyła na mnie lekko zaniepokojona.Stoick?A co on mnie obchodzi?Od lat go nie widziałem i nie darzyłem go szczególną miłością.Obojętne mi czy umarł czy nie.Ale potem dotarło do mnie co to tak naprawdę oznacza.Będę musiał przejąć tron.Nie.Nie mogę.Nie wrócę tam.A z tego co mówiła Astrid nie ma czym władać.Wybiorą innego wodza. -Nieważne.Nic ci nie jest?-spytałem. -Nie-pokręciłą głową. Po chwili rozległ się ryk i nadleciał Paprot na zmiennoskrzydłym. -Dobrze-pochwaliłem go gdy zobaczyłem jak smok chodzi za nim krok w krok. -Gotowa do drogi?Musimy lecieć za statkami zobaczyć co kombinują-odwróciłem się do Astrid. Skinęła głową.Po kilku minutach wsiedliśmy na smoki.Astrid siedziała za mną obejmując mnie w pasie i opierając głowę o moje plecy.Opowiedziałem jej o Arisace i wszystkim.Gdy mówiłem właśnie o nim odezwał się Paprot. -Nie chciałabyś go spotkać.Te jego oczy są okropne całkowicie czarne-wzdrygnął się.I wtedy poczułem że coś jest nie tak.Ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć.Coś się nie zgadzało. 'Rozdział 12' Perspektywa Szczerbatka Lecimy od kilku dni za statkami.Było to żmudne zadanie bo płynęły znacznie wolniej niż my się poruszaliśmy.Dlatego lecieliśmy powoli w chmurach obserwując okręty.Czuję że Czkawka jest zniecierpliwiony.Ale też zamyślony i czyżby...podejrzliwy?Błyskawicznie spojrzałem na Paprota.Czuję że nie do końca można mu ufać.Leciał spokojnie na swoim zmiennoskrzydłym którego nazwał Raxtus.Nagle Czkawka poklepał mnie po szyi.Spojrzałem w dół na statki a potem na horyzont.Ogromna wyspa z wulkanem pośrodku której nie ogarniałem całej wzrokiem stała posępnie na środku oceanu.W moim sercu i głowie zrodziło się wspomnienie.Znam tą wyspę.Związaną z nienawiścią,gniewem,strachem i bólem.Nie powiem dlaczego.Nie potrafię.Czuję jego obecność.Groźną,bliską niebezpieczną chociaż znajduje się pewnie tam głęboko w środku wyspy u boku Arisaki i innych.Nie powiem kto.To zbyt dużo wspomnień i emocji.Zadrżałem lekko.Potrząsnąłem głową.Muszę stawić mu czoła.Ale...Czkawka nie zrozumie.Musiałbym mu o wszystkim powiedzieć a on by się martwił powstrzymywał mnie nie zrozumiał że od lat szukam osobistej zemsty.Ale z drugiej strony nie mogęgo zostawić nic nie mówiąc polecieć do Arisaki i prawdopodobnie zginąć.Nie chodzi jednak o samego Arisakę.Ktoś inny. -Szczerbatek?Co się dzieje?-szepnął Czkawka. -''Nic.W porządku-''zapewniłem go.Ale nie było w porządku.Strach.Narastał z każdą chwilą gdy zbliżaliśmy się do wyspy.Nie mogę się bać.Muszę być odważny pokazać że potrafię go pokonać.Ale...to będzie trudne.Psychicznie.Nie robi się takich rzeczy na co dzień.Cóż zasłużył.Czynami.Wróciłem do rzeczywistości.Cała wyspa była czarna.Żadnych drzew, roślin czy kwiatów.Okręty zatrzymały się w porcie.Wszyscy wysiedli i rozmawiali przez chwilę z ludźmi w porcie.Sam port był ogromny.Na połowę wyspy bo dokonale wiem jak duża jest.A wszędzie zacumowane okręty wojenne.Po wyspie chodzili ludzie przenosząc broń,zbroje na smoki i ludzi oraz jakieś zwoje.Zatrzymałem się w powietrzu żeby dać Czkawce czas na zapamiętanie rozkładu wyspy.Najwyżej będę mu podpowiadać.Przecież znam wyspę jak własną kieszeń.Wtedy go zobaczyłem.Pzrypadkiem całkiem nagle.Pojawił się niespodziewanie jednocześnie wtapiając sięw tło i wyróżniając się.Aż mi się zakręciło w głowie i prawie przestałem machać skrzydłami.Co on tu robi?Nie, nie może być.Oddychałem ciężko czując się całkowicie bezbronny,okropnie mały i nic nie znaczący chociaż niewiele mi brakowało a osiągnąłbym jego siłę i rozmiary.Odzyskałem równowagę. -Co się z tobą dzieje?-zapytał Czkawka zaniepokojony. -''Ja...Nieważne.Co robimy?-''starałem się zmienić temat. -Myślę że obejrzymy dokładnie wyspę żeby zobaczyć jak są uzbrojeni i przygotowani.Potem rozważymy nasze możliwości-według mnie obejrzenie jest bez sensu ale rozumiem że nie znają tej wyspy tak jak ja.Poleciałem w prawo nadal w chmurach.Oblecenie wyspy naokoło zajęło nam ponad kilka godzin.Pod koniec byłem okropnie zmęczony bo Czkawka ciągle prosił a zatrzymywanie się.Chyba rysował mapę.Potem pojawił się problem:Gdzie wylądować?Najbliższa wyspa była godzinę stąd a my musieliśmy obserwować wroga.Nie wyobrażam sobie wylądować na tej wyspie nieuzbrojony.Zamknąłęm oczy.Przywowałem jego obraz.Wściekłość.Strach.Nienawiść.I...Żal.Muszę wymierzyć sprawiedliwosć.Co z tego że sam.Stracił moje zaufanie.Oboje ją kochaliśmy.Więc dlaczego to zrobił?Niewiem.Po co to zrobił?Niewiem.Może ważniejsze.Jaką miał z tego korzyść on lub ktoś inny?Niewiem.Kiedy nie znam odpowiedzi dlaczego i po co trzeba sprawdzić jakie ma ktoś z tego korzyści.Tym razem usiłowałem sobie przypomnieć jej wygląd.Ale nie potrafię.Coś mi przeszkadza.Może zrobił to z czystej przyjemności?Posunął by się tak daleko?Byłby takim potworem?Sama myśl że zrobił to dla satysfakcji mnie przeraża.Nic niewiem.Nic.To wszystko mnie przytłacza.Czkawka coś mówił ale nie słuchałem go.Po raz pierwszy.Myślałem tylko o nim o tym co zrobił o tym co ja muszę zrobić.Spojrzałęm na niego znów.I poczułem to czego mnie uczył.Obojętność.Patrzyłem bezuczuciowo, pustym wzrokiem i pragnąłem tylko jednego: jego śmierci.Nigdy nie wiedziałem dlaczego chciał żebym potrafił na jakiś czas stracić uczucia,stać się zimnym bezwględnym jak on czasami.I wtedy pojąłem.Uczył bo chciał żebym nie przeżywał.Żebym nie płakał nie pogrążał się w rozpaczy.Nie zniósłby tego.Ale nie potrafiłem powstrzymywać łez.Więc...zrobił co musiał.Bo...mnie kochał.Nie nie nie.Nie mógłby.Może się mylę.Tak na pewno.Czy naprawdę nie mógł zniesć mojego cierpienia?Ale odebrał mi coś ważnego więc straci coś jeszcze.Życie. -Szczerbatek!-usłyszałem wrzask ale przytłumiony.Nie zwracałem uwagi. A potem czyjeś zielone oczy pojawiły się blisko moich.Posiadacz tych oczu wzdrygnął się.Poczułem dłoń między oczami i zorientowałem się że to Czkawka.Patrzył na mnie przestraszony.Świetnie.Znowu mnie takiego zobaczył.Nie odpuści.Ale ja też nie.Nie skończy się to dobrze ale nie mam wyboru. 'Rozdział 13' Perspektywa Czkawki Stanąłem na Raxtusie i popatrzyłem Szczerbatkowi głęboko w oczy.Odzyskały już zwykłą formę.Patrzył na mnie znudzony.Niepokoiło mnie jego zachowanie. -Co się dzieje?-zapytałem stanowczo. -''Nie twoja sprawa-''warknął Szczerbatek.Osłupiałem.Pierwszy raz odtrącił mnie,warknał na mnie.On też wyglądał na zaskoczonego.Zrozumiałem że to ważne.Skoro nie chcę o tym mówić znaczy że to coś poważnego,niebezpiecznego czy trudnego.Chyba coś ukrywa.Znowu.Wyczułęm jak Mordka zamyka przede mnąswój umysł.Już nie mogłem z nim rozmawiać.Westchnąłem i wsiadłem n niego.Astrid patrzyła na to niepewnie.Nie mówiąc nic zdenerwowany ponagliłem Szczerbatka do lotu.Nie drgnął.Zachowałem spokój. -Szczerbatek, czy mógłbyś się łaskawie ruszyć?-zapytałęm pochylając się nad jego uchem. Nie zearagował. Moje zirytowanie wzrosło ale wiedziałem że gniew nic nie da.Uspokoiłem się. -Szczerbatek.Posłuchaj mnie.Widzę że nie chcesz o tym mówić.Nie będę nalegał.Ale pamiętaj że w nadchodzącym czasie musimy trzymać się razem.Więc teraz, przepraszam cię za to wcześniejsze-przekazałem mu telepatycznie. Poruszył lekko łbem i zerknął na mnie.Machnął skrzydłami i ruszył przed siebie.Odetchnąłem.Paprot patrzył na mnie uwaznie i po chwili odwrócił wzrok. -Tam-odezwałą się nagle Astrid wskazując palcem małą wyspę.-Miała może pięćdziesiąt metrów długości.Znajdowała sięmoże sześćset metrów od dużej wyspy.Nie powinni nas zauważyć.Wyspa byłą porośnięta gęstym lasem więc może uda sie rozpalić ognisko tak żeby nie pokazać swojej obecności wrogowi.Wylądowaliśmy tam.Czułem napięcie między mnąa Szczerbatkiem ale nie odzywałem się.Ustaliliśmy warty i wypadłem jako drugi.Pierwszy był Paprot na końcu Astrid.Położyłęm się na ziemi i zasnąłem. Perspektywa Szczerbatka Przez zmrużone oczy patrzyłęm na śpiącego Czkawkę.Nie chciałem go tak odtrącić ale musiałem.Usłyszałem jak Paprot gada coś do siebie.Siedział na jakimś kamieniu patrząc na wyspę z wulkanem. -Czkawka to zwykły chłopak.Nie ma dużo do opowiadania o nim.Ta dziewczyna wydaje się dobrą wojowniczką.Jego smok to Nocna Furia.Tak jak Proditor-mruczał to do siebie pisząc coś na pergaminie.Wzdrygnąłęm się słysząc jego imię.Dlaczego zapisywał informacje o nas?Po chwili rozległ się cichy skrzek smoka.Zesztywniałem.Odgłos jakie wydają straszliwce straszliwe które mogą byćwykorzystywane jako poczta.Czyli...współpracuje z wrogiem?Nie będę miał dowodów.Ale jeśli go nie powstrzymam on się dowie że tu jestem.Zerwałem się i rzuciłęm na Paprota.Powaliłęm go na ziemię i warczałem.Rozejrzałem sięza straszliwcem.Dostrzegłem oddalający się kształt.Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie bo sam nie mogę latać.Paprot uśmiechał się obleśnie.Rzuciłęm się do Czkawki i obudziłem go. -''Wskakuj!''-wrzasnąłem do niego. Zerwał się i bez wahanie wskoczył na mój grzbiet.Wystrzeliłęm w powietrze wzrokiem szukając straszliwca.Jest!Już prawie przy wyspię.Pomknąłem do niego jak strzała i złapałem.Miotał sięale trzymałem go mocno.Zębami oderwałem liścik przy jego łapie i podałem Czkawce.Przez chwilęmilczał a potem westchnął głośno rozczarowany. -Dobra robota-powiedziałdo mnie.Odpowiedziałem pomrukiem.Rozerwał papier na mnóstwo części po czym rozrzucił dookoła.Wypuściłem straszliwca który potem poleciał za nami.Paprota już nie było. Rozdział 14 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Czkawka kopnął kamień który polecił kilka metrów naprzód. -Przeklęty zdrajca!-wyrzucił z siebie. Od kilku minut przeklinał wściekle kopiąc kamienie zdenerwowany ucieczką Paprota.Stałem spokojnie czekając aż się uspokoi.I długo czekałm bo dopiero dziesięć minut później stanął i patrzył na wyspę. -Kim jest Proditor?-odwrócił się nagle. Wzdrygnąłem się i szybko opanowałem. ''-Niewiem-''odpowiedziałem. Zmarszczył brwi. -Kłamiesz-powiedział.Zabolało jak cios.Jeszcze nigdy nie musiałem kłamać.Nie chciałem. -''Naprawdę niewiem-''zachowywałem spokojny wyraz twarzy. -Nie-pokręcił głową-Powiedz mi kim jest Proditor? -Skąd pomysł że go znam?-odparowałem. Zamilkł na chwilę. -A dlaczego miał byś nie?-spytał? -''Ja...Nie mogę powiedzieć-''spuściłem wzrok. -O świetnie!Nie możesz!A to niby dlaczego?-wybuchnął. Zawahałem się. -''Bo jeśli ci powiem prawdopodobnie zginiesz za mnie-''odpowiedziałem. -Co?-zapytał po chwili -''Po prostu...nie chcęcię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.A sama wiedza jest niebezpieczna-''odparłem. -Niewiedza też może być niebezpieczna -mruknął i położył sięna ziemi.Podszedłem i okryłem go skrzydłem usadawiając się obok niego.Chciałbym mu powiedzieć chciałbym podzielić się moimi zmartwieniami.Ale nie mogę.Westchnąłem cicho i zapadłem w sen. Obudziłem się gdy światło padło na moje oczy.Otworzyłem je leniwie.Odsunąłęm się od Czkawki i wstałęm.Postrząsnąłem głową i poczłapałem do wody złowić ryby.Wyplułem złowione jedzenie na brzeg.Zostawiłem jedną rybę Czkawce i zjadłem pozostałe.Zerknąłem na wyspę.Nic się nie działo. Patrzyłem długo na horyzont. po kilku dniach zaczęliśmy się naprawdę zastanawiać co robić.Nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie ale nie możemy też bezpośrednio zaatakować.Pogodziliśmy się już z Czkawką.Paprot mógł przekazać informacje wrogom.Ciekawi mnie jak uciekł. -''Co robimy?''-zapytałem Czkawkę który patrzył na wyspę.Powoli zachodziło słońce. -Niewiem-odpowiedział po chwili-nie mamy za bardzo możliwości. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie wyspie.I wtedy przypomniałem sobie o czymś. -Przecież jest wejście!Pod wodą ale może moglibyśmy wejść na wyspę. -Śwetnie!Wyruszymy w nocy-powiedział Czkawka.Odetchnąłęm z ulgą bo nie zadał podstawowego pytania:Skąd to wiem? Kilka godzin później patrzyłem uważnie na powierzchnię wody szukając wejścia.Po chwili zobaczyłem ciemniejszy fragment. -''Wstrzymaj oddech-''poradziłem Czkawce i usłyszałem jak wciąga powietrze.Zanurkowałem.Machając łapami płynąłem przed siebie a po kilku metrach wynurzyłem się z wody.Potrząsnąłem głową żeby strzepnąć wodę.Wyszedłem na brzeg i otrzepałem się ochalpując Czkawkę.Byliśmy w średniej wielkości jaskini o wysokim skelpieniu.Prowadził z niej tylko jeden korytarz.Podszedłem ostrożnie i powąchałem.Nie wyczułem niczyjej obecności.Ruszyłem powoli korytazrem.Stąpałem cicho z Czkawka bezgłośnie szedł za mną.Wypatrywałem jakichś pułapek i węszyłem nieustannie.Do moich nozdrzy trafiały zapachy takie jak dym,przypalone jedzenie,ludzie,smoki i...on.Obserwowałem bacznie otoczenie.Po chwili korytarz rozgałęział się w prawo i w lewo. -''Gdzie idziemy?-s''zepnałęm.Wiedziałem tylko że jest takie przejście nie wiedziałem dokąd prowadzi ani w którą stronę iść. -W lewo-zdecydował Czkawka. Ruszyłęm w lewą odnogę korytarza.Niektóre zapachy nasilały się lub słabły.Wyczuwałem też metal.Robiło się coraz cieplej.W końcu zobaczyliśmy światło na końcu korytarza.Z ogromną ostrożnością podeszliśmy i wyjrzeliśmy zza rogu.Oboje w tym samym momencie wstrzymaliśmy oddech. W środku dużej jaskini wszędzie kłębiły się smoki i ludzie.Ludzie nakładali metalowe ciężkie zbroje na smoki.Zakrywały kark, klatkępiersiową,brzuch.część ogona i prawie całe przednie łapy.Były to smoki przeróżne.Zębacze,Koszmary,Sidlarze,Gronkle a nawet Szeptozgony.W jakini odbijały się echem warkoty i ryki.Wycofaliśmy się po chwili.Nic do siebie nie mówiąc wybiegliśmy na głowny korytarz i podowdnym przejściem wyszliśmy poza wyspę.Nie wiedzieliśmy co tak właściwie się zbliża ale pewne było że nie obejdzie się bez walki. Rozdział 15 Perspektywa Szczerbatka -''Czkawka, ustaw mi ogon na samodzielne latanie''-poprosiłem. -Po co?-zapytał Czkawka siedząc prz malutkim ognisku.Malutkim żeby nie było widać dymu. -''Chcę polatać''-powiedziałem. -Jeszcze?Lataliśmy przecież dwie godziny.Ale dobra-wstał po czym ustawił odpowiednio protezę.Natychmiast wzbiłem się wysoko w powietrze i gdy byłem pewien że stracił mnie z oczu pomknąłem w stronę wyspy.Zawisłem nad wulkanem.Tak naprawdę byłą to iluzja lawy.Niewiem jak to zrobili ale to iluzja.Zanurkowałem w dół i wleciałem w "lawę"Zamknąłęm oczy bo dostało się w nie coś gryzącego.Poczułem się jakbym pływał w galarecie a potem spadłem na ziemię.Otrzepałem się i ruszyłem ostrożnie jednym z korytarzy.O drogę nie muszę się martwić bo drogę znam ale chodziło raczej o straże.I niewiem czy trafi się okazja żeby zastać go samego.Węszyłem i nasłuchiwałem.Żadnych strażników.Widocznie uważali że ich nie potrzebują.Doszłem do przestronnej komanty z której odchodziło kilka korytarzy.Bez wahania ruszyłem jednym z nich.Po kilkunastu metrach ukazała mi się jaskinia.Korytarz wił się więc zobaczyłem ją kiedy wyszedłem zza rogu.Nie była specjalnie duża ale dość wysoka.W połowie była spora półka skalna.W jednym miejscu w zaokrąglonym kącie skała była wypalona ogniem nocnej furii.Zawarczałem.Był tu.Problem w tym że go nie widziałem.Po chwili czarny kształt na półce skalnej poruszył się i ukazały się te błękitne oczy.Rozbawiony.Był rozbawiony moją próbą.Opuściłem nieco łeb nadal warcząc.Proditor zachichotał po smoczemu. -''Oj Szczerbatku''-odezwał się czule-''naprawdę myślisz że masz szansę?'' Zawarczałem jeszcze głośniej przygotowując sie do ataku.A potem niebieskie oczy rozmyły się i poczułem uderzenie.Smok stał nade mną patrząc na mnie uważnie. -''Chcę odpowiedzi.Nie walki''-warknąłem. Zerknął na mnie obojętne i po czym pozwolił mi wstać.Podniosłem się ostrożnie gotowy odkoczyć.Proditor stał jednak spokojnie rozluźniony. ''-Dlaczego ją zabiłeś?''-w jego oczach błysnął ból. -''Na to pytanie nie uzyskasz odpowiedzi ode mnie''-odparł. -''Dlaczego?-''warknąłem. Westchnął. -''Obiecałem jej że nikomu tego nie powiem''-powiedział. -''Ojcze...Powiedz mi.Wiesz że to zniosę''-dziwnie było używać słowa "ojcze" do niego ale to prawda.To jest mój tata. On również wyglądał na zaskoczonego. -M''ogę powiedzieć tyle że nie zrobiłem tego dla satysfakcji.Raczej żeby zadowolić ją''-odwrócił się-''ta rozmowa dobiegła końca.W ogóle nie powinieneś tu przychodzić''.-rzucił jeszcze i wskoczył na półkę skalną.Ale mnie już tam nie było. Po kilku minutach leciałem pod nocnym niebem rozmyślając.Zrobił to żeby ona byłą zadowolona?Ale dlaczego chciała to zrobić?Tak moja rodzina jest dziwna wiem o tym.Wszyscy wszystkich zabijąją i skazują na banicję.Ja akurat się cieszę bo dostałęm to drugie.Tylko Proditor jest wyjątkiem.Nie został wygnany anie skazany na śmierć.Chociaż według mnie powinien.Nie spodziewałem się że nie będziemy walczyć.Ale teraz widzę że nie zawsze rozlew krwi to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Rozdział 14 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Następnego dnia do głowa wpadł mi genialny plan.Genialny może nie ale bardzo ryzykowny i niezbyt rozsądny.Byłem pewien że to ta wyspa na której zmusili Czkawkę do mówienia prawdy.Nie wiem w ogóle jakim cudem mogliśmy tu znowu trafić skoro z n iej wylecieliśmy ale może to był inny koniec wyspy.No ale przejdźmy do planu.Mam zamiar wejść na wyspę odnaleźć serum prawdy i podać je Proditorowi.Podejrzane będzie dla Czkawki że tak znikam na parę godzin.Trudno.Wcześniej znowu go poprosiłem o ustawienie ogona na samodzielne latanie i teraz patrzyłem na wyspę z góry.Wypatrzyłem tunel wchodzący do wulkanu u jego podnurza.Gdy ludzie nim nie chodzili zanurkowałem i błyskawicznie znalazłem sięw środku.Poszedłem dalej i szłem kilkanaście minut ukrywając się w cieniu.Doszedłem do dużej jaskini.Jej szczyt był wysoko nade mnąa dno głeboko pode mną.Stałem na półce skalnej od której odchodziło kilka dróg z kamienia.Zaczałem kluczyć praktycznie pustymi ścieżkami.Ale odnalezienie serum nie było takie łatwe. Ponad kilka godzin zajęło mi znalezienie serum.Potem już poszło szybko.Wykradłem je i jak najdelikatniej trzymałem w zębach szklaną fiolkę z fioletowym płynem.Odszukałem jaskinię Proditora.Jest tutaj. -Chodź tu-wyplułem fiolkę która upadła z cichym brzękiem na ziemię.Oderwałem korek i pilnowałem żeby sie nie przewróciła. -Znowu?-zapytał ale po chwili pojawił się przede mną-Czego chcesz?-wydawał sie co najmniej zirytowany moją obecnością. -Nic-odezwałem się słodkim głosem. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.Na to liczyłem.Najszybciej jak umiałem złapałem fiolkę w zęby i rzuciłem sie na niego.Przewróciłem,przechyliłem łeb,wepchnąłem mu fiolkę między zęby i czekałem aż połknie.Po chwili odskoczyłem i przygotowałem się na uderzenia.Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.Proditor wstał chwiejnie i spojrzał na mnie niezbyt rozgarniętym wzrokiem. -Cześć-wybełkotał.Rozluźniłem się nieco. -Dlaczego zabiłeś Maddie? -Ona chciała-kiwał siew przód i w tył na łapach. -Opowiedz mi to-zażądałęm. -Kiedyś...Była impreza.Byłem jeszcze młody a Maddie miała mniej więcej piętnaście lat.Ty miałeś trzynaście.No i zjadłem coś i mi zaczynało odbijać w negatywnym znaczeniu.Stałem się na kilka godzin agresywny.Wtedy Maddie przyszła i powiedziała żebym z nią porozmawiał.Powiedziała mi że kiedyś miała chłopaka i ją zostawił i teraz jest zrozpaczona ble ble ble takie typowe problemy nastolatki.I powiedziała że nie chcę już żyć.No to dała mi nóż.A ja nie wiedziałem po co.Wtedy powiedziała żebym ostrzem uderzył ją w głowę.A że byłem taki dziwny po tym czymś no to wziąłem ten nóż w zęby i walnąłem ostrzem w jej łeb-zakończył po czym wywalił się do przodu na pysk.Zachwiałem się i też prawie upadłem.Byłem całkowicie przerażony po słowach"powiedziała że nie chce już żyć"Moja siostra emm... tak siostra miała takie problemy?Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziała?Nie za dużo tego.Ona zmusiła mojego ojca żeby ją zabił.Teraz ma ją na sumieniu.Nie nie mogę.Zabił obydwie bo nie mógł znieść cierpienia a mnie wygnał.Rozejrzałem sie rozbieganym wzrokiem.Nie dam rady.Nie.Upadłem i zamknąłem oczy.Przytomność odpłynęła. 'Proszę kontynuacja.Znowu rozdział w częściach ale przypuszczam że tak będzie często bo nie mam za dużo czasu.' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone